


Inseparable Against Everything

by Metal_Gear_XANA



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Adventure, Badass Edelgard, Badass Petra, F/F, One-Shot, Realising One's Feelings, Romance, long-shot, pre-release
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 22:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19365253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metal_Gear_XANA/pseuds/Metal_Gear_XANA
Summary: Pre-release, 'Fire Emblem: Three Houses'. After washing up from the river due to bandits destroying the banks Edelgard and Petra are separated from the Black Eagles. With a badly injured Petra Edelgard takes her to a cave where she will protect her friend with her life against bandits and any other hazards. Petra wishes to not burden her, but Edelgard absolutely refuses to leave her; they're inseparable and will make it out together. As the two spend time together Edelgard starts to realise that maybe her feelings for Petra goes beyond friendship. Maybe this is what love is. Edelgard x Petra, one-shot/long-shot.





	Inseparable Against Everything

Inseparable Against Everything

**A/N: Petra is a second language speaker so some of the dialogue is written in broken verses/grammatically incorrect. Also Edelgard is promoted to Lord, and Petra to Warrior; appearances can be found under ‘Class’ on the Japanese website: https://www.nintendo.co.jp/switch/anvya/pc/index.html**

* * *

Edelgard let out a gasp of air as she raised her head off from the riverbank. Quickly after she winced as she felt a series of little pangs of pain course through her face, arms and legs. A gloved hand thumbed her face to see if there were any scars. A few, but none were deep enough to cause worry. She then ran her fingers through her hair to see if she had suffered a concussion. No bumps; only her two ribbons were missing. Lilac eyes blinked as she observed the scenery around her. Pine trees towered over the princess, yet they were tiny compared to the looming mountains behind them. A grey and pinkish sky covered the landscape: dusk. Judging by the area she was taken far away from the fields when she and Petra were overwhelmed when the bandits broke the banks-

_Petra!_

Alarmed Edelgard immediately stood up and looked around the river for the dark skinned woman. As she eyed the river she halted when she noticed the very woman on her side a couple hundred metres away. Without delay Edelgard rummaged through the water to attend to her friend. Upon closer inspection she saw a few tears in Petra’s warrior getup and her usually neat braid having loose hair strands. Edelgard’s heart stopped for what felt like eternity. 

“Petra!” Edelgard called out, her composure sounding slightly shaky as she feared for the worse.

An answering groan dissipated the trepidation that the princess had as she came over to Petra. The purple haired woman weakly pushed herself up to lean on her elbow to look up at Edelgard. There was a smile of relief on Petra’s face.

“You… are alive, Edelgard. I am greatly happy,” Petra remarked hoarsely, her brown eyes beaming with incomprehensible gratitude.

Edelgard shot a light smile, only for her mouth to purse into a deep frown when she noticed Petra’s side. Blood was gushing from the injury she received from an arrow grazing her side… when she stepped in to save her life. The Black Eagles were out to deal with some bandits at a meadow close to Garreg Mach Monastery. The river was low, and Edelgard strategized to use that to the Eagles’ advantage for defence and offense. But she underestimated the bandits. They tried to gang up on her, and whilst she was busy trying to deal with that group an archer had fired. Petra had called out to her and stepped in to take the blow. Edelgard only had time to crouch to check her friend when a few bandits broke the riverbanks. Only she and Petra were in the river. They were swept away and separated from the Black Eagles.

Edelgard bit her lips in vitriolic disgust towards herself. If there was someone that could punch her in the face then she would have asked them to do so. She should have suspected that the bandits wanted to trap her in the river! Because of her recklessness Petra-her first true friend, and best friend-is badly injured and weak. In her anger she bit her tongue, and felt the metallic taste of blood remind her of her failures. She growled as she shook her head. Criticising her actions would have to wait.

Now she had to attend to Petra. 

“Hold still, Petra. I will see to it that you are treated,” Edelgard assured. 

Edelgard rummaged through her pouch to see if she had any herbs and rolls to treat Petra’s wound… only to discover that her pouch had washed away. Stress was starting to ignite in the pits of her stomach. Curses if only she knew some basic form of healing magic…! Lilac eyes scanned Petra’s person to see if she had any supplies on her. Unfortunately she did not. Sweat dripped down along Edelgard’s pale face. Panic was creeping its way into her. What could she do? She had no idea how far the Black Eagles were. Should she start a fire to create a smoke signal? But the bandits would see, and she and Petra were in no condition to fight. Fear gripped Edelgard.

A warm presence penetrated Edelgard’s preoccupied thoughts. The white haired woman glanced down to see that Petra rested a hand on her knee. Though weak as she was there still appeared a soft look in her brown eyes.

“Edelgard… leave me to saving yourself…”

Lilac eyes widened in flabbergast and horror. Edelgard’s mouth was wide open. Leave her friend behind…? That was absolutely _not_ an option. Perhaps it was the rational idea to leave someone to save herself; she is the future emperor to Adrestia. She always strove to not allow her emotions to get in the way of how she should conduct her actions. _But damn that idea!_ They had a dream together: to create a friendship between Adrestia and Brigid. 

Petra meant too much to her. 

As if possessed with a newfound strength Edelgard brought her arm under Petra, heaved her up from the riverbank, and shouldered the taller woman against her person. Petra’s brown eyes shot up in concern as she felt her weight being placed on Edelgard as the princess started to drag-walk off the riverbank.

“Edelgard-”

“I am _not_ leaving you, Petra. You can cajole me all you want, but you and I are going to make it back to the monastery together!” Edelgard spoke commandingly as she shot a trenchant look to silence her friend. 

Edelgard quickly realized that she left her axe back at where she awoke. Petra lost her bow and axe, so only the princess would be able to defend the two. Carefully she placed Petra on a boulder to rush over to pick up her weapon. Yes it would be heavier to carry Petra and an axe together but Edelgard knew that the bandits were still out there. Once she got her weapon she once again helped Petra up and started dragging her along. Edelgard contemplated her bearings and orientation. But she noticed that the dusk sky would soon turn to night time. She and Petra would have to find some shelter to warm up and rest. There was no way they would know where they’d be heading in the dark. Lilac eyes regarded the forest and mountains. Most likely there was a cave of sorts there.

“We need to find shelter. Let us scout deep into the forest for a cave,” Edelgard suggested. Petra opened her mouth, only for Edelgard to interrupt sternly, “I am not leaving you here alone to scout for a cave. You and I are inseparable from here on out.”

Petra shut her mouth. The future emperor instructed her to apply pressure to the wound with her free hand. Edelgard trudged through the forest, occasionally grunting as she felt her legs and knees scream in agony. Petra warned Edelgard whenever she nearly stepped on some uprooted roots. There were a few times she nearly lost her footing, but somehow she still managed to not drop Petra nor twist her foot.

“I liking the idea of us being inseparable,” Petra spoke up, sounding extremely content with that idea (or maybe it sounded so because she is tired?).

Even though her muscles gnawed at her and demanded her to give up Edelgard let out a pleased smile. It warmed her heart knowing that Petra loved the idea of them being good friends. But there was this strange sub-conscious part of hers that asked if she saw Petra as more than a friend. White eyebrows furrowed at that thought, yet she managed to supress it as she continued onwards. As she continued dragging the slightly taller girl through the seemingly never-ending pine forest for what felt like hours her lilac eyes spotted something. A gaping black abyss covered with moss and plants: a cave. With newfound vigour Edelgard pushed forward towards the entrance.

When close to the cave her eyes scanned the cave for any sleeping bandits or dangerous animals. She gripped her axe tightly as her posture tensed in caution. Quickly though her entire being loosened in incomprehensible relief. Thank the Goddess this cave was empty. Edelgard took notice of a flat rocky slate that she could lay Petra against. Grunting she moved over to the slate, crouched and as gently as someone handling a child she lowered Petra against the rock. Petra uttered her thanks as she adjusted herself to be as comfortable as she could be against the vertical flat slate. Laboured breathing could be heard from Edelgard as she clutched her knees to catch her breath and ease her aching muscles. 

Brown eyes softened in remorse. “Sorry for burden you,” Petra uttered apologetically as she eyed the exhausted future emperor.

Lilac eyes glared at Petra; how could she think like that? “You are no burden, Petra,” Edelgard stated as a matter-of-factly through her shaky breaths. “Never ever think you are.”

A silence graced the area. A cool chill tickled the exposed skin of Edelgard’s lord clothing. No doubt it came from a mixture of the cave’s air and the darkening day. She looked over at Petra with utmost apprehension, knowing that she had to keep her friend warm and shielded from the chill to prevent her from becoming sick. Edelgard observed the cave’s walls and ceiling. She could make a fire that shouldn’t alert any unwanted attention and thus keep Petra, and even herself, warm. Her attention shifted back to Petra’s gash that had continued to bleed and drool to the floor to create a series of streams of red. The smell of blood may attract a bear or some other creature. Even if she was in far better condition than Petra the princess doubted she could handle a bear with just her axe. Regardless of the danger Edelgard will protect Petra.

She and Petra were going to get through this together.

With a hand over her shoulder she unclipped her cape and carefully draped it over Petra’s person. Petra adjusted the red fabric to make sure that any exposed part of her warrior getup was covered. She uttered her deepest gratitude as she snuggled into the cape.

“I am going to gather some wood and try to make a fire,” Edelgard declared. She glanced at the field beyond the cave. “I will be in your line of sight as I look around.”

“Please be careful and not push yourself,” Petra warned as her brown eyes noticed the scars and tears in the princess’ clothing. 

Edelgard could not believe how Petra continued to care for her wellbeing when she was in a far worse condition. The future emperor gave a laconic nod and left to find some wood and stones that could light a fire. Although the dusk was dissipating into the night Edelgard could still see due to the vibrant green moss and grass. After some few minutes of searching she gathered some branches and sharp stones and brought it back to the cave. There she lowered the items in front of Petra, where the princess then crouched to adjust the branches. Once done Edelgard then attempted to light a fire.

Five minutes passed to no avail.

Grumbling in antagonism she tried striking the stones in quicker successions. Her hands started to shake from her nerves; she tried to remain stoic so to not alarm Petra. Come on, come on, _come on-!_

“Let me helping you!”

Edelgard halted her actions to look up to tell Petra to rest. But her mouth clamped shut when Petra had crawled over and gently pried Edelgard’s fingers open to take the stones. There was no point in protesting as the darker skinned woman attempted to light the fire. Edelgard was well aware that Petra had far more experience with hunting and survival; it was customary for one of Brigid to learn such techniques at a young age.

In no time a fire was lit, in which the blazes swayed in a rhythm as if waving its gratitude towards the one who lit it up. Petra smiled proudly up at Edelgard, and the white haired woman couldn’t help but smile back. Perhaps it was the fire playing tricks but it appeared that Petra was beaming. Her brown eyes flashed like the finest amber and her purple hair glowed of polished amethyst. Some strange, yet not unpleasant, warmth flooded Edelgard as she stared at Petra. Such a mesmerising sight nearly made Edelgard forget about her friend’s injury.

Petra scuttled back to the vertical slate to lie back against it. She brought the red cape to her person to cover herself once more. Edelgard let out a sigh, pleased that the fire was finally lit and that her friend would feel better. She adjusted her posture so she could watch the entrance of the cave and Petra. Her fingers caressed her axe on the ground beside her. Though tired as she was she would stay up all night to ensure Petra’s safety.   

“Are you… not cold, Edelgard?” Petra inquired. Edelgard tried to supress a shiver, but Petra took notice.

Brown eyes lit up with alarm. She lifted the cape off and ushered Edelgard over. “Come sit by me!” 

“No, for you must keep warm with my cape-”

“I not take no for an answer,” Petra cut her off abruptly, her brows knitted sternly. “Body warmth makes us both warm.”

That was something Edelgard could not argue against. After a few seconds of eyeing Petra to see if she could convince her to forget about it Edelgard went over to her. She went to sit beside the side that did not contain that gash, where she pressed her shoulder to shoulder with Petra. The dark skin woman then draped the cape down against their persons to share the warmth. Petra shot her a pleased grin and giggled when she noticed how begrudgingly accepting the princess appeared. Edelgard could not complain with this arrangement, for she now felt much warmer. There was also something… relaxing being by Petra’s side. Lilac eyes looked over at Petra and softened when they noticed her wince and glance down at her gash.

The guilt and remorse she brushed aside before returned in full force. Her fists clenched and her teeth gritted in self-loathing. Petra was in this predicament because of her. Damn it she was meant to be better than this! Because of her incompetence her friend received a fatal injury and could have died!  

“You shouldn’t have taken that blow for me…” Edelgard uttered, realizing too late that she had spoken aloud. Petra stared at her, and Edelgard could not help but bite down her lips in shame. “Because of my incompetence you are now badly injured.”

Petra shook her head vigorously from side to side. She seemed extremely furious by such an allegation. Her brown eyes blazed as intensely as the fire. “You are… how do I say... too harsh on yourself!”

Edelgard was speechless.

She wanted to rebuttal, but Petra kept going: “If not for you I would… would… be dying by river. You brought me here though tired you. You try to warm me. Even now you care for me.”

That was… true. Still she should have been extra careful. Her mind then went to the time when they were watching over the skies of the monastery and she told Petra that failure enabled one to learn. No doubt Petra would call her a hypocrite. Perhaps it is true… 

From under the draped cape Edelgard felt something rest upon her gloved hand. It did not take the princess long to realize it was Petra’s hand. She blinked to break out of her contemplative trance to look into Petra’s stern yet solicitous brown eyes.

“I have no guilt.” Petra uttered with such confidence that all would believe her. Was it the fire’s lighting, or was there a light blush on her face? “You are… very dear to me, Edelgard…”

A rosy blush found itself unto Edelgard’s face.

Why was she blushing? Of course Petra saw her as someone dear to her. In her culture friends were quite intimate with one another; long embraces, having someone on their laps, and so on. Yet there was this nagging part of her that pried at her, questioning her if she valued Petra as something more. That part also taunted that perhaps even Petra felt the same way. While her hand was gloved Edelgard felt the dark skin woman’s comforting touch. How could a touch be so soothing? Something was causing her heart to thump. 

That something, or someone, was Petra.

“You are very dear to me too, Petra,” Edelgard said wholeheartedly as her lilac eyes glistened with an uncharacteristic open warmth.

“You pleasure me!”

A splutter escaped Edelgard, whose face was now as red as her lord’s attire. Her voice cracked: “ _H-happy!_ Remember that I explained to-to you that it is ‘you make me happy’ not… not pleasure you!”

Laughter boomed in the cave. Lilac eyes were wide in scandalize towards Petra, who was rearing with laughter. Tears ran down the purple haired woman’s face as her laughter died into chortles.

“I know!” Petra wheezed. Eventually her hysteria died into rapturous giggles. Her eyes gleamed at Edelgard. “It is just you so tense! You relax more!” 

Edelgard blinked at the mad woman before her. Once her unfathomable embarrassment died away she felt herself chuckling along with Petra. In a serious situation like this it is wonderful to find some humour. It was extremely pleasant, as it seemed to distract Petra from the gash at her side. Seeing Petra grinning blithely brought a serene and jubilant feeling in Edelgard. Such a sight was something she truly cherished.

As she stared at Petra (was that appropriate?) she noticed how dirty her face was. There were dried stains across her cheeks and chin. It was no doubt mud from the riverbank. Edelgard adjusted her posture so she was facing Petra. She told the woman to hold still as she cleans the dirt off her face. Petra turned to face Edelgard directly and, when the princess took off her glove, allowed for her to swipe the dry mud. There was some dirt just under her eye so Edelgard grazed a thumb under it. Some warmth radiated off of Petra’s cheeks, which caused Edelgard to pause and pull back to watch her friend with utmost concern. There was a deep blush that encompassed the entirety of Petra’s face all the way to the tips of her ears. 

“Is something the matter, Petra?” Edelgard inquired worriedly, fearing that her friend was growing sick and about to develop a fever.

The person of interest gestured to the purple boomerang marking under her eye. “Touching one’s marking…it is a sign of…” Petra avoided the future emperor’s solicitous gaze. “… love…” 

Oh… _oh…_

As if Petra’s skin was like hot coal Edelgard retracted her hand. Once again a blush spread across the princess’ pale features. It darkened when Petra looked up to blink at her with those perturbed and questioning brown eyes. Edelgard did not… she thought… she just wanted to clean her friend’s face.

“I…” Why were her ears ringing and her heart hammering away? Her throat felt dry, as if she had not drunk in days. “My deepest apologises.”   

Petra glanced away and mouthed something: ‘it is fine’ or ‘I am fine’. After some time she then turned to stare back at the white haired woman with a bashful expression. Edelgard’s breath hitched at realizing how close their proximity was. Lilac and brown locked together into some indistinguishable emotional resonance. Petra found Edelgard’s hand from under the cape and intertwined her fingers with hers to give her hand a gentle squeeze. The peculiar warmth from before reignited in Edelgard. Pleasant memories and images of Petra flashed across her mind: her rapturous delight when she pronounced something correctly, her tender smiles, and her elegant combat skills.

Such memories shifted to just the two of them: Edelgard spending hours with her to help her with her Adrestian; Petra laughing so hard at the time she made Edelgard try a ‘mild’ Brigid dish, and the two sitting beside each other in bliss. Because of Petra Edelgard has been smiling more; she’s been the happiest she’s ever been. Everyday at the monastery she was eager to spend time with her and learn of her culture. Petra is the first person to ever see her as just ‘Edelgard’, and not ‘future emperor’.  

Petra meant… so much to her.

She… is in love with her.

_She loves Petra._

Before any of them could talk a scuttling sound broke the air. Alarmed Edelgard placed her glove back on and sprung into action with her axe ready. From the dancing flames she noticed five figures emerge into the cave’s entrance with weapon gleaming in the fire. They were bandits. Edelgard took a few steps forward and told Petra to stay where she was and not engage with the enemies. Her ears shun out Petra’s protests as Edelgard glanced over at each bandit to judge them. Two of them had axes, two had swords and one had gauntlets. A sword held an advantage over her axe due to being faster weapons to swing. Those three would gang up on her; the bandits before displayed intelligence so they most likely were aware of the Weapons Triangle.

One of them with a bandana, most likely the leader, sneered with jubilance as if he already claimed his prize. “Would y’ look at that! It’s the future emper’ of Adrestia herself!”

“We should ransom ‘er to the emperor! Imagine the gold we’d get!” Another barked enthusiastically as he licked his lips in anticipation. A companion near him nodded vigorously and said ‘yeah!’ consecutively. 

“There’s someone behind ‘er!” One pointed out and peered over Edelgard’s shoulder. The moment he saw Petra he whistled and lapped his tongue. “Quite the exotic bird we have ‘ere!”

“We can have some fun with ‘er, right boss? Wouldn’t want to miss out on such a fine exotic being!” The fourth chortled and raked his eyes across Petra’s person with delight.

An ugly smirk appeared on the leader’s face. His pupils were wide with lust. “Of course. Just be sure to share her with me.”

“ _Don’t you talk about Petra like that._ ”  

A chill appeared before the bandits, only this was not from the cold night air. Lilac eyes glared and teeth snarled with the intensity of a bloodthirsty beast ready to tear its victims to shreds. She made a slicing motion of her axe around the area of their necks. Two bandits gulped and took a few steps back at the sight of the enraged Edelgard. 

“You scum will die by my axe,” Edelgard warned darkly with her eyes glinting maliciously at each and every one of them.

The leader’s eyelid twitched but he still remained composed. He looked at his now fretful lackeys and shouted, “Deal with this whore! But be sure not to injure ‘er too much; she’s gotta be recognizable for the ransom!”

Recovering from their paralysed states three of the bandits raised their weapons and began to circle around the princess. She glanced around to observe the three honing in on her. Two of them with swords, and one with an axe. Her hands gripped her axe close to her person. Although exhausted as she was, and with some of her injuries throbbing in agony, she had to fight back. They outnumbered her… but she did not have the luxury to give up. Petra’s life was at stake.

If she died protecting Petra… so be it.

The three lunged at her with weapons drawn. Thanks to her small stature Edelgard managed to slip through as the three came into contact in the middle. Finding herself behind one bandit, one with an axe, she quickly slammed her axe into the area behind the knee. The bandit let out a bloodcurdling scream as he fell to his knees, only for his scream to become silent when Edelgard leapt and sliced her axe into his artery at the neck. In one fell swoop the man dropped to the floor with blood gushing and breathless gasps escaping him. One down, four to go. 

Petra yelled at Edelgard to watch out behind her. Edelgard whipped around to see the boss ready to bring down his axe on her. Quickly she raised her golden pauldron to block the move. She managed in time, but the force of it caused her to stagger back. As a result one bandit took his opportunity to leap at her and slice her opposite-unprotected-shoulder with his sword. Edelgard winced when she felt her skin tear. She clumsily turned around to elbow the bandit in the face, which knocked him back and caused him to go into a swearing fit. While she was busy with that figure the bandit with the gauntlets came rushing at her.

Somehow she managed to dodge one of his fists, only to not have enough time to react to the other. He slammed his steel knuckle into her stomach. Edelgard felt the air escape her lungs. As she staggered she lowered her head and coughed some blood onto the floor. Raising her head she noticed the leader and a bandit charge at her with axe and sword raised. She raised her axe to block the blows. But the one with a sword predicted this block, retracted his move and aimed to jab his blade into Edelgard. Gasping in alarm Edelgard twisted her posture and backed away, only for her side to be grazed. She let out a yell of agony as she felt the seething pain from her grazed side. The bandits’ dark chortles only intensified the pain she felt. Another one with a sword attempted to slice her throat, but she pivoted and blocked his blow. But as he pressed his person against her raised axe the bandit grinned. He angled his blade so he could stare at her, retracted his head, and slammed it against her forehead.

Edelgard grunted as she staggered back. Blood ran down her head, obscuring her sight and stinging her eyes. She felt sick and dizzy. Somehow she managed to hold down a vomit. Her posture swayed back and forth. At this rate there was no way she could defeat these bandits. The best course of action was to tell Petra to run whilst she held them back. Death did not worry her. If she died saving someone, especially someone dear to her… then she’ll gladly lay down her life.

Two bandits rushed up to her with swords raised to finish her off. She doubted she had the strength to block two blows… 

An axe came down to split one bandit’s head in half.

The other that was charging halted and screamed when he saw his companion fall to the floor. Before he could turn around his head get lopped off from an axe’s swing. Edelgard blinked in incredulous disbelief at what had just occurred. With one hand she wiped the blood away from her eyes and stared in dubious shock. Petra stood there with an axe, the one that belonged to the bandit Edelgard killed, her brown eyes blazing with rage and determination. Petra quickly rushed over to Edelgard where the princess continued to stare at her as if she witnessed a miracle.

“I help you!” Petra declared as she turned around to eye the two remaining bandits.

“Petra… save yourself…” Edelgard ordered weakly as she took notice of the sweating and pained girl, as well as the worsening gash at her side.

Petra shook her head vigorously and kept her hands gripped on her axe. “You said we are inseparable. I will not leave you!”

Where had Edelgard heard that before? The white haired girl snorted and let out a tiny smile when she realized she had said the same thing to Petra. With a newfound strength from her companion Edelgard straightened up and fastened her grip over her weapon.

The one with gauntlets rushed headstrong towards the two. Edelgard glanced over at Petra, and the darker skinned woman immediately knew what do do without being told so. The bandit tried to aim for Petra’s exposed gash, but then Edelgard elegantly circled in front of her friend to lower her pauldron to block the gauntlet. On contact Petra took the opening and slammed her axe into the bandit’s back. A bloodcurdling scream bellowed across the cave, only for it to be silenced when Edelgard violently shoved her pauldron against his face to knock him out. Both women turned their attention to the last one standing: the leader. 

The leader flared his nostrils with unbridled rage as he rushed to the two. But as he ran he crouched to pick up a burning branch from the fireplace. Immediately after as he stood up he threw it at the two. Edelgard shoved Petra aside as she raised her pauldron to brush aside the fiery branch. After that she lowered her pauldron only to see the bandit had gotten close enough to lower his axe and split her head. There would be no time to raise her weapon or pauldron to block the blow.

But just as he was lowering his weapon Petra slammed her weapon into his side. He froze mid action, with only the splutter of blood streaming down his chin. Edelgard took her chance to slip around him and, with her remaining strength, swing it in an arc to his head. In a split of a second the head was sliced off, and the body tumbled to the floor with the head falling next to it. The head’s mouth was agape in horror, as if it had foreseen the owner’s death. 

It was over.

Edelgard swayed to the side, and she only didn’t hit the floor because Petra came to support her. Brown eyes scanned the princess with the deepest concern that any human being could express. Edelgard glanced over and let out a weak smile to assure her friend that she would be fine. Due to her nerves Petra shifted back to her language as she mumbled hoarsely as she observed the extent of Edelgard’s injuries. The princess gestured Petra back to the slate where the two could rest and share the cape. They both supported each other as they limped over to where they had been. When they sat back down Edelgard draped her cape over their persons. Petra grasped the hem of the cape on her side, turned to face Edelgard, and dabbed the heir’s forehead to clean off the blood. A smile appeared on Petra’s face, only for it to dissipate when she noticed that blood still continued to drool down Edelgard’s forehead. Before she could continue Edelgard rested a hand atop the one grasping the hem to halt Petra. 

“You must sleep Petra,” Edelgard spoke commandingly yet amiably, her lilac eyes austere to indicate that there was no room for argument.

“Will you too?” Petra inquired with blinking eyes. When Edelgard shook her head it was then the darker skinned girl’s turn to sternly eye Edelgard. “But your injuries-!”

“Someone must keep watch,” Edelgard uttered quietly. Seeing that Petra was still dubious the princess thumbed over the hand she rested her own on. “I will stay here by you.”

The princess could still tell that Petra was not in the slightest pleased with this offer. Lilac eyes stared authoritatively yet softly towards brown eyes to assure the purple haired woman to have faith in her. After some time Petra begrudgingly lowered her hand grasping the helm, turned to face forward, and snuggled closer to Edelgard. Without a word Edelgard turned away and grabbed her axe to lean it against her side so to be ready for anything. A newfound weight pressed itself against her shoulder. Glancing to the side she noticed that Petra had leaned her head to rest against the princess’ person. From beneath the cape Petra rested her hand atop Edelgard’s to run her fingers against. A pink blush appeared upon the future emperor’s pale cheeks. She knew that Petra was tired and that she wanted to assure herself that the princess was alive through the hand touch. Edelgard turned forward and stared out intently at the cave’s entrance with her trusty axe by her side. The gentle breathing of Petra indicated that the woman had fallen asleep.

Edelgard prayed to the Goddess that the two will be found tomorrow. If only one of them can be saved then she will insist that it be Petra. 

* * *

Drowsy and weak. Dark circle and bloodshot eyes. Exhausted and in agony. Yet somehow Edelgard remained awake the entire night. When the sun rose its lights assaulted the princess’ eyes. It shone upon the cave; the fireplace had died out some time ago. Against her shoulder Petra still slept like a log. Her serene breathing nearly tempted Edelgard to fall asleep numerous times. Fortunately no other bandit, or any predator, found the cave. That was a blessing, for Edelgard had no strength to fight even a squirrel. 

Footsteps broke the tranquil atmosphere.

A person quickly appeared in view with bow and arrows ready. Edelgard was ready to stand up (though her legs were wobbly), only to freeze in flabbergast. That person… there was no mistaking the messy purple hair and timid grey eyes: Bernadetta. The girl gasped when she noticed the future emperor and the darker skinned girl in the cave.

Bernadetta turned to face something beyond the reaches of the cave’s entrance walls. “I-I found them!” 

Petra woke up in alarm, only for her posture to ease when she noticed it was Bernadetta. In no time a group of people came into view of the cave. Professor Byleth, Catherine, the rest of the Black Eagles, some Knights of Seiros-a seemingly endless number of people appeared. Each person rushed to check on the two. There was a mixture of gasps of horror, looks of shock, and people firing questions. Awkwardly Edelgard stood up as Catherine approached. Her vision started to blur and her hearing started to create ringing sounds. Any strength she had buckled down.  

“You must… treat Petra first and fore… most…”

Edelgard collapsed into the arms of Catherine. Through the chaos she noticed through blurry vision some healers rushing towards her and Petra. The worried and desperate yelling of Petra somehow pierced her ears. She felt her body being lifted up by Catherine, and the air tickle her skin as the knight rushed over to the Black Eagles. Through her blinking eyes she noticed Petra seemingly attacking the healers and demanding them to attend to the white haired girl first. All throughout Edelgard kept muttering for Petra to be treated first. Slowly Edelgard succumbed to unconsciousness.    

* * *

With a breathless gasp Edelgard woke up.

She shot up and looked around, all the while supressing a grunt of pain from leaving her lips. Lilac eyes regarded her person to see that she was wrapped in bandage rolls across the shoulder, stomach and, by grazing her forehead, that region too.   

“Ahh, you’re awake!” 

Edelgard looked over to see the monastery’s doctor, Manuela, approach with a grin of satisfaction. Seeing the woman instantly made Edelgard realize that she was back at Garreg Mach Monastery. Thank the Goddess that she and Petra were rescued-

_Petra!_

Edelgard looked around the office to locate her friend. There was an empty bed next to her. Where was she? Was she safe? Is she… _is she…_

“Petra recovered yesterday,” Manuela spoke up, having noticed how absolutely distressed Edelgard appeared.

Edelgard turned to her with questioning eyes. “She needed some stitches to her side, but all in all she is healthy!” Manuela explained with sparkling brown eyes.

Hearing that brought unspeakable relief to Edelgard. Her entire posture loosened and she let out a smile. She bowed to Manuela and uttered her deepest gratitude. When she recovered from her bow she noticed at the corner of her eye a small table next to her bed. On that table were two lilac ribbons that matched the ones she lost at the riverbank.

Manuela noticed that the princess discovered the ribbons. A propitious smile appeared on the former songstress’ features. “Petra bought those for you from the nearest town to the monastery. She said that you lost yours when you two were washed away.”

Edelgard brought the ribbons to her line sight and eyed them with a feeling of warmth. This was… extremely touching, even if they were just two pieces of fabric.

“She refused to leave your side when she recovered,” Manuela continued. Edelgard looked up at her with wide white eyebrows. The doctor cocked an eyebrow at her, surprised that Edelgard was stunned that Petra cared for her.

“Even when Byleth managed to convince her to come for studies she _always_ came to visit you. There was one time she clutched your hand, lowered her forehead atop it and uttered something in her language-most likely a prayer.”

No one has ever cared for her wellbeing like that. To say that she was touched was such an understatement as to how she felt. Her heart thumped as she thought of Petra. She gripped the ribbons to her chest and let out a smile.

“Petra is special to you, isn’t she?”

Edelgard glanced up to see Manuela with a mischievous and knowing grin on her face. The white haired girl blushed and looked at the two ribbons that Petra bought for her. Back at the cave when it was just the two of them Edelgard felt a connection with her. It was a connection she had never ever experienced with any other person in her entire life.

That feeling she knows is love. 

“Yes… she is special to me…” Edelgard confessed quietly more so to herself than to the sly doctor.

“I think you’re special to her too,” Edelgard looked up at Manuela with a darkened blush and questioning look. With a smirk Manuela pressed a finger to her lips and winked. “But you didn’t hear this from me.”

Trying to rid her humiliated state Edelgard queried, “How long have I been out?”

“Two days,” Manuela answered. Edelgard’s eyes seemed to bulge out of her sockets. “If you were not a Crest bearer you most likely would have been out for longer.”

Edelgard just gave a nod. Well… she felt much better now. As the leader of the Black Eagles she must return to her studies. She also did not want the others to worry about her for too long. But first she must do her ribbons. When she raised her hands to do the ribbons she felt someone stop her hands. That someone was Manuela, whose eyes sparkled with the desire to do the future emperor’s hair. Embarrassed, but knowing that it would be faster this way, Edelgard hummed in agreement and looked away as Manuela began to tie her hair. Once the former songstress claimed that she finished Edelgard flung herself out of bed and stood up.

“And where do you think you’re going?” Manuela inquired with a cocked eyebrow. 

“I must resume my duties as House leader,” Edelgard answered nonchalantly as she headed for the door.

“No, I meant do you plan on going without any clothing on?”

Edelgard froze and regarded herself to realize to her stupidity that she was not wearing any clothes except her undergarments. Her entire face was red as a tomato, and it miraculously darkened when she heard Manuela laughing so hard at her. The doctor brought the princess her usual black and red attire, in which Edelgard, head bowed in unfathomable shame, took and grumbled her thanks. When she got dressed she then left to find the Black Eagles’ dorm. 

Soon she found herself at the dorm. She knocked on the door and waited with baited breath. Someone, Hubert, called out to see who it was. Edelgard answered her name, and the moment she finished the last syllable of her name the door sprung open. Dorothea dragged her in and everyone clambered over to her as if she was some deity being offered gifts. Questions were being fired at her regarding her health. Some, like Ferdinand, called her amazing for having stood up against the bandits. Linhardt smacked Caspar at the back of his head when the boy chuckled and pointed at the bandage wrapped around Edelgard’s forehead. It was overwhelming.

She searched for Petra amongst the group. When her lilac eyes came to her Edelgard stared. Petra’s brown eyes lit up in tune to the wide smile of incomprehensible relief and joy upon her features. It felt like that they were the only two people in the room. Dorothea seemed to pick up on their soft looks and told everyone to give the two some alone time. Ferdinand and Caspar protested, but the singer with the assistance of Hubert, whom also seemed aware of what was going between Edelgard and Petra, pushed everyone out the dorm to leave the two alone. Once everyone was out and the door came to a close a silence fell upon the room.

Edelgard walked over to Petra. Her eyes gazed across the darker skinned girl’s person to see how she was treated. A few of her scars had tiny bandages wrapped around them, while most of them were left exposed for they were fading away as they healed. All in all she seemed well. That was all Edelgard could ask for. 

“How are you feeling, Petra?”

Petra’s smile beamed. “Much better, thanks to you.”

The princess audibly cleared her throat, feeling strangely flustered. She ran her fingers through her hair to where her new ribbons were. A pink blush appeared on her cheeks. “I thank you for the ribbons.”

A giggle escaped Petra, one that sounded so puerile and amused. “They are a part of you. You always looking lovely with them.” 

Edelgard smiled bashfully at the comment. There was also a blush upon Petra’s face. It was odd, considering she has been called beautiful or lovely many times. To hear from Petra though brought a warmth of the likes Edelgard never felt before.

“You… saved my life, Edelgard,” Petra spoke, her tone now solemn. The woman gave a deep bow. “You having my deepest gratitude.”

“We helped each other, Petra,” Edelgard noted austerely, wanting to make sure that Petra received the credit she deserved. “You saved mine from the bandits.”

When Petra recovered from her bow Edelgard offered her a handshake with a smile of triumph. “I said we would make it out together, and alas we did.” 

Petra took the hand but instead of shaking it she pulled Edelgard into a tight hug.

Shocked Edelgard looked up at Petra to see tears streaming down the girl’s cheeks. Petra’s body shivered against the princess’ person and her arms tightened around the smaller woman. Some of those tears fell atop the crown of Edelgard’s head. 

“Petra-?”

“I was terrified…! I thought you going to die…!” Petra sobbed against Edelgard’s shoulder. In her crying fit she shifted to speaking her language at a zip-fast tone.

Edelgard returned the hug and muttered soothing words to relax the laboured breathing of her friend. With a hand she rubbed circles across Petra’s back. Soon the girl’s sobbing started to quieten and her breathing went back to its even pace. Her anxious mutterings in her language ceased as she hummed contently into the hug. Edelgard smiled into the hug when she felt her friend feeling better. The two just stayed in the hug for time, much longer than it was suitable between two friends (even in Brigid standards). Strangely enough it felt like the safest spot to be in for the two.

After some time the two backed away from the hug. Petra held onto and under Edelgard’s elbows, as did Edelgard to Petra as if the two wanted to hug again or not let go of each other. Brown and lilac eyes offered the softest looks imaginable.

Petra’s eyes twinkled and a smile of sheer affection came along with it. “We are inseparable, yes?” 

Edelgard matched Petra’s smile. “Forever and always.”

If this is what love felt then Edelgard was overjoyed that it came from Petra.

* * *

**A/N: Then the post-timeskip happens. - _Always Sunny In Philadelphia Theme_ song plays-**

  


End file.
